The Fox and The Lion
by A.C.Crystal
Summary: Two faunus roam the world of Remnant. One is a arctic fox, and the other a lion. Both are incredibly strong and mysterious. They are best friends. Both from different backgrounds. There will be adventure, tragedy, suffering, happiness, and love. As they go on the journey that lays ahead... (A collaboration between me and Firecat21870)


_**DISCLAIMER!**_

All characters from RWBY, and RWBY itself are created and owned by Rooster Teeth. This is a work of fanfiction and this is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way.

_**End of disclaimer**_

**Credits:**

Kat and Crystal are OC's created and owned by Firecat21870 and A.C. Crystal respectfully.

This story is a collab between A. and Firecat21870.

A.C. Crystal does have her own Fanfiction page wich is just A.

Edited by Firecat21870. (_Amazing person -A.C. Crystal) _

Story by A.C. Crystal, with help from Firecat21870.

Enjoy!

"_On with the story!" - Firecat21870 _

"Read all about it" - A.C. Crystal

"_Follow, Favorite and drop a review!" - Firecat21870 _

* * *

There is two girls named Crystal and Kat. Both have a past unknown, but they are close like sisters. One is mysterious and vigilant, while the other is kind and open, with a heart of gold.

Crystal wears a light blue cape with a white and blue tank top and a white combat skirt And tall wedged black boots. She has long hair, that ombres from brown to light blue to light purple. She always has her katana she calls them silver mist. Her semblance is teleportation, she can be anywhere in a matter of seconds. She never takes off her pendent which is light blue aquamarine gemstone she is also a fox faunus. Crystal is protective of her best friend Kat, who she sees as a older sister figure. Crystal prefers to keep her past separated from her future.

Kat is always wearing her comfort getup. She hates skirts, dresses, and heels. Instead, she prefers to wear a plain maroon shirt with jeans, sturdy combat boots and a jeans jacket. She is a lion faunus, with ears that poke out of her long brown hair that has gold and red streaks in it. Her weapon is a 12 link chain whip/short sword combination that she calls Blazing Stryke, her semblance is pyrokinesis. Kat is very protective of Crystal, and sees her as a younger sister.

* * *

"Hey Kat, how long do you think it will take to get to Atlas?" asks Crystal.

"Four days from now, Crystal." Kat responds, tawny eyes flicking to Crystal, before going back to her book.

After a while, Kat's ears perk up as she snaps her book shut, uttering a low warning growl. The duo soon hear something hurtling towards them, and the next moment they're locked into combat.

They began to fight a strange Grimm that they have never encountered before. Crystal went for a teleportation sneak strike, but the Grimm somehow figured it out.

As she was about to strike - Boom! Crystal was clawed and slams into a tree, and was now unconscious, leaving Kat on her own to fight the strange Grimm.

Kat's ears flattened as a snarl was torn from her throat at the sight of Crystal being struck down. Unfurling her weapon, she transformed it to its sword form. Kat leaped at the Grimm, sword swinging as she parried attacks while thrusting and stabbing in retaliation. The only thoughts in her mind was protecting Crystal, and killing the thing that had hurt her. Kat bared her fangs as she landed a lethal blow between the Grimm's eyes. The Grimm gave a bellow, before it disintegrated into ash. Kat shook out her mane of hair, disregarding the fact that her jacket was ripped on one side, revealing an ominous dark stain that spread through her torn shirt. Instead, she raced to Crystal's side and frantically checked her over.

* * *

Crystals POV:

I am in a lot of pain but I can hear things faintly but everything is slowly going dark.

* * *

Crystal had a claw mark over her left eye which was bleeding a lot, and another claw mark deeper than the one on her eye across her stomach, which was bleeding furiously. She was breathing but at a rapid pace it was also heavy and she had a strong pulse. Her skin was pale and her temperature was rising. She was twitching ever so slightly. Her clothes were ripped. Her cape torn. Her pendent in the snow next to her.

Kat looked in despair at her friend, she tore off her jacket and used Blazing Stryke to cut it into strips to use the jacket for bandages. She shivered slightly in the Atlesian climate, being from Vacuo made her not used to the subzero temperatures.

She took Crystal in her arms, and realized that her temperature was up. Kat laid Crystal down in the snow again and used a handful of snow and a small strip of her own tattered shirt to make an ice pack. She used the remaining strips of cloth to try and bandage her wounds, and ended up using Crystal's cloak as well.

Finally satisfied, Kat paced in a small circle, before gathering firewood and using her semblance to light a fire.

Crystal is starting to look slightly better and her breathing has slowed down but she is still not in the greatest condition.

Kat, satisfied as the fire was burning, heard voices and footsteps. Forcing down the warning growl to Crystal, knowing she wouldn't hear her. Kat moved to Crystal's side and circled her slowly, constantly watching for movement. Blazing Stryke ready in sword form to defend Crystal. She remained vigilant, ready to fight - even though Kat knew she wouldn't have enough energy to actually fight anything or anyone off, she still put on a mask of determination, hoping whatever was nearby wouldn't come near.

But then Kat heard someone calling, "Hey, are you alright?" said a girl in a red cloak running toward them with a group behind her. Kat eyes scanned them and she recognized two of them. One was Blake Belladonna, and the other, was Weiss Schnee. At the sight of Weiss her eyes narrowed, gleaming with outrage.

As they came closer Kat yelled out "Stay back!" as her sword raised up, poised to attack the newcomers if they took a single step. The girl in the red cloak seemed to get the message, and went no further. But that didn't stop her from speaking.

"We are here to help you. We can see you are injured, and low on energy." The girl in the red cloak said, before adding, "I am Ruby, and these are my friends Weiss, Blake, My sister Yang, My Uncle Qrow, Jaune, Nora, and Maria."

Kat nodded respectfully, still wary as she watched them all. "Why should I accept help from _humans_ who ally with a Schnee, of all people! Why would you stop for a couple of faunus like us?" Kat demanded, ears pinned back, before perking up again as she awaited their response.

Blake this time, responded "She is not like other Schnees. She is nice and accepts us faunus for ourselves. I am not a human and these humans are nice, respectful, and kind please let us help you, I don't like to see my kind in pain." She said.

Kat's sword tip wavered, "I know who you are, Blake. I trust you, but the _Schnee_ had better stay away from Crystal, or she'll have another scar to go with the one on her eye!" Kat said, spitting the word "Schnee" like profanity

"Ok Weiss, you stay here. You know not all faunus will trust you right away after the name, a lot of my kind believe you are ruthless I did too, at first - but no time for that. Come on, let's go help them, and Weiss, stay low for now." Said Blake in a calm tone.

Ruby, Blake, Yang, Qrow and Jaune all walked over. Ren and Nora stayed with Weiss.

Kat's legs finally gave out and she fell onto her knees, her eyes starting to close, As she felt herself slipping away into a cloud of darkness. She wanted to stay awake, to stay by Crystal's side and protect her. But exhaustion won over and she finally drifted off.

* * *

Days later Kat awakens from her slumber to see Blake in the room reading a book. Kat starts to sit up and search the room for any signs of other people or Crystal. Then she asks, "Blake, where is Crystal? Is she okay?" Kat says in a worried tone, bordering on anxious, while also looking around, wary of her surroundings.

"She is in the next room left to us. she's still unconscious, and running a little bit of a fever. She also has a few scars, but she is doing okay." Says Blake, closing her book.

"Thank you, Blake, I will be in there if you need me." says Kat as she got out from the bed and stretched.

She walked over to the door still looking around, wary of her surroundings. Kat pulls it open and turned left and before opening the door to see Ruby in there. She was sitting in a chair in the corner asleep. Kat walks over to the peacefully sleeping Crystal, and gets onto the bed. She gently pulls Crystal onto her lap and holds her in her arms, looking Crystal over and scanning the room. Everyone comes into the room except for Weiss, and Kat gives warning glares to stay back and has her ears back and hissing slightly. Then she hears:

"Kat, calm down. I'm ok, don't be so rude, they've helped us." Says Crystal with her eyes just starting to open and she starts to pull herself up into a sitting position.

Kat's gaze flicked to meet Crystal's, and her eyes softened a fraction. Kat than looked away, giving more glares as she scanned the room's occupants.

Crystal slowly opened her left eye that she had kept closed and realized she could not see out of it anymore. "Kat, look into my eyes and tell me - does it look bad?" She asked Kat as tears fall down her face. Crystal had always been slightly insecure about her eyes since she has had two different color eyes since she was born, they were silver and pink. But now they are white and pink.

Kat scanned her friend's face, and felt shocked to her soul at the sudden change. She showed no sign of reaction, but her ears gave it away as the folded against her skull in fear, before she forced them back up. Instead, she brushed Crystal's tears away with a warm finger and placed it under her chin, tilting the younger girl's head up to meet her own eyes, brimming in sorrow.

"Crystal. Please, _please_ know that your eyes are a part of you. Please don't be ashamed, don't be insecure

"Thank you, Kat. I really do appreciate it." Says Crystal, and they both hug then let go.

* * *

A few days later the both are back to full strength. They are both outside, watching the sun rise in the cold brisk air, all cozied up in a blanket. Then they hear Yang, Ruby, and Weiss come out with a tray and blankets. "Hey Kat, Crystal mind if we join you? We brought some drinks."

"I don't mind, but the question is - do you mind, Kat?"

"A little bit, but just know I am keeping an eye the three of you." Kat replied with a sideways glare at Weiss.

"Understandable. Oh, and Blake will be out in a moment, and here," Says Yang as she hands Kat a hot tea and walks over to Crystal and gives her hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows.

"Yummy!" Says Crystal with a look of pure Joy.

"Thank you, Yang." Says Kat with a small grin, and then it hardens back to normal and she sips her tea.

"So were you all from - Mistral, Vacuo, Atlas, Vale?" asks Yang,

Crystal look at Kat - whose eyes had hardened in fury at the mention of Vacuo. Kat's fists clenched and the lion faunus snapped.

Crystal teleports Ruby, Yang and Weiss into the house, and locks them in as she deals with the rampaging Kat.

She teleports in front of Kat and says "It's ok Kat, calm down. You're ok, you don't have to talk about it -" Crystal is cut off when Kats claws come out claws Crystal's arm, sending her flying back. Crystal's eyes are shocked as she sits there on the ground. Kat realizes what she has done, and just runs off into the woods. Crystal gets up and teleports into the house.

"No one follow me, or Kat. This is between me and her, we need to talk." Says Crystal and she quickly teleports to Kat.

Kat's ears swiveled to Crystal as she ran. Crystal followed and teleports in front of her. Kat skid to a halt, tawny eyes horrified and she starts to say "I'm sorry, i'm so sorry..." Over and over again as she fell onto her knees.

Crystal walks over to Kat and falls onto her knees and hugs her. "It's ok, I'm ok. Don't worry, please don't blame yourself. Please, if anything, it is my fault." says Crystal.

The two sit there in a hug for a few more minutes in silence, then they get up and Crystal teleports them back.

* * *

A day later

Kat notices that Crystal seems to be sad and stressed, and she watches her go outside. So Kat, being Kat, follows her into the woods to see what is up. Crystal reaches a clearing where there are many winter flowers. She sits down in the middle, Kat creeps closer towards Crystal.

* * *

Crystal's POV:

Today is a hard day for me. Today is the day my family died. 8 years ago, when I was four, it is the only year I can remember, before I met Kat.

Last night I went for a walk, and I came across a clearing with flowers. I decided I would go back there in the morning to vent myself, before coming back to the base.

I walk through the woods for a few minutes and I reach the clearing, I walk to the middle, and I sit. Tears begin to stream down my face on to the snow below.

"Hey mother, father, Kane, and Carmen. It's been eight years now… I really miss you. Why was I such an idiot? Why was I so dumb? Why did I let you die right in front of my eyes! I could have saved you all I, could have done something. But no i didn't and now… and now you dead! Everyday I keep going for my best friend, and I won't let her die, no matter what. She means everything to me. I would have never met her if you hadn't died, but why… Why didn't I do anything when Salem came and killed you. Why didn't I do anything? I was so stupid, and I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I let you die. Every night, the nightmares from that day come back. I have not dreamed a good dream in 8 year, it's always you in my dreams, yelling at me. Why did you die? This is all my fault. I could have done something to stop Salem from killing you all and doing what she did to me. I am still in control. I just have to keep my_self _locked up as much as possible I can't let that happen again and I will not let it happen again."

_Flash back: "I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute. I couldn't bear another day without you in it. All of the joy that I have know throughout my life - was striped away from me the moment that you died." Reality: " To have you in my life was all I ever wanted, but now without you I am a soul forever haunted" _

"But the nightmares that are stabbing at my soul, they will never end till the day I go. but that won't happen because of who I am. all I want is peace, but now I am a soul, and this nightmare will continue till the end - but the world won't let me end it."

She stopped talking, because she could not hold the tears building up anymore and she let the tears fall as she sobbed.

* * *

Kat's Pov

I was listening to Crystal, and wondered what she meant by "I am a soul and this nightmare will continue till the end, but the world won't let me end it" I shook the thoughts as I see Crystal, with her cloak and long hair blowing in the cold winter air.

I dashed to her side, cupping her tearstained face in my hands and using my thumbs to wipe her tears away. "Ssh, ssh. You're alright, Crystal. Don't cry, ssh, ssh." I said, using my semblance to provide comforting warmth in the Atlesian air and releasing a soothing purr. _She needs me. I need to be there for her. I'll keep her safe. I'll never hurt her again._ I thought, focusing on comforting Crystal.

But after hearing Crystal's words, I can't help but feel a familiar twinge. _No._ I steeled myself again, locking that small part that tried escaping, away. I had kept my heart locked away for so long, it didn't take much to block any uprising emotion back to where it came from.

_Don't show emotion. That's just inviting someone to break your heart and scatter the pieces._ I reminded myself, thinking all too much clearly of _that _day, years and years ago. Back than, I had sworn never to show any emotions - in fear of being used. Used like I had been.

* * *

Kat's tawny eyes were locked on Crystal, comforting her until the tears subsided.

After a few minutes of Crystal crying quietly on her own, Kat came running in and comforted her. She could tell Kat was using her semblance and was comforting her. But in her head she was lost thinking about her past, and also if Kat had heard anything of what she has said. If Kat had heard, then she might have to leave if she figures out Crystals little secret. But if she doesn't, Crystal can stay and keep "pretending" her emotions. In reality Crystal is like Salem, but not evil. Crystal is more of a soul than a human. She fakes a lot of stuff, except for how she cares for Kat as a older sister and wants to always be there for Kat.

After awhile Crystal stops crying, and they stay there for a little longer. They later start heading back to the base. When they get there Crystal says "I'm going to be in my room, if you need me just come by the door. I will know you are there."

The next second Crystal has teleported to her room to be alone for a bit she looks at the ceiling and says "I'm sorry mom, but I have lost the pendant." and Crystal slowly cries herself to sleep - only to be greeted by another nightmare.

* * *

Kat stood where Crystal had been for a moment more, shaking off her previous thoughts. Part of her wanted to protect her, to follow her.

But Kat stayed where she was. She had her own demons, locked away.

Finally making a choice, Kat walked deeper into the forest.

Trees loomed around her as night fell, but her night vision countered it. The branches overhead seemed to lock together - to cage her in. The trees ahead of her seemed to close in, as the path behind her seemed to have vanished into foliage.

Kat wasn't used to it. Snow coated her as she felt her chest tighten. Her anxiety swirled around her. She didn't like this, none of it. She didn't have Blazing Stryke. It was cold, she was alone.

She wanted out, claustrophobia setting in. Kat had been raised in a land with sand as her only companion. A forest wasn't her territory. She turned endlessly in circles, losing all sense of direction, terrified.

A lone Beowolf called out in the night. Kat jumped. It wasn't close by, but it was a reminder that Kat wasn't alone.

Her tawny eyes widened in terror, the branches seemed to block the shattered moon.

She sprinted blindly, and tripped over a root hidden by snow. Landing face-first, Kat struggled to push herself up.

Nobody was there. Crystal was with the others, on the other side of the forest.

Leaping to her feet, Kat kept sprinting, desperate to outrun the terror ingrained in her.

Weaving through trees and being pelted by snow, she breathed heavily, finally collapsing.

She lay there, snow quickly falling on her. The wind picked up as Kat shivered violently.

Lost in Atlas, all alone.

This wasn't how Kat imagined she would die.

But what else could she do?

Kat saw a small hollow created by a root, she crawled into the space, her hair snagging in the overhanging roots.

At least she wouldn't be buried in snow. But the snow had already melted in her clothes, dampening her inner fire that kept her warm.

Her eyes drifted shut, hoping her fire would keep her warm enough that if she died, she'd die in her sleep…

* * *

Crystal"s nightmare

"Mommy why do we have to go into the forest? I don't like the forest." Says a young little girl about the age of five, and is wearing a light blue cloak and a pendant.

"We have a job, sweetie" Says a women with long blonde hair that fades to a light purple, wearing a pendant and a long jacket.

"We are almost there, everyone." Says a man with light blue hair.

"Ok, dad." says a young boy with light purple hair.

"Mother, what is the job?" says a young girl with light blond hair that fades into light blue.

"It is a hunting job" Says the women.

"Camila, we are not alone. Do you hear that?" A cloud of darkness appears in front of their eyes a women appears with red eyes and pale skin she is known as Salem.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have got here. If it isn't Kyle and Camilla, with their three kids: the oldest Carmen, middle Kane, And the youngest Crystal." Salem says in delight.

"Kids. Get behind me, now!" Yells Camila.

"What do you want Salem?!" Yells Kyle.

"All I want, is revenge." Says Salem coldly. "Now let's start shall we" adds Salem with a evil grin upon her face. Seconds later, little Crystal is teleported right into Salem's arms with a petrified look on her face.

"CRYSTAL!" The family yells. Salem murmurs a few words, and Crystal's body engulfs in pain and she lets out a scream of pain, before falling to the ground in tears. Not moving or breathing,she was dead.

But than her hair went black, the tips turned red, her eyes went red and black. She was under the control of Salem. Well, her body was, but her soul was ripped out of her body by a curse that Salem had placed on her. Crystal's spirit watched as she murdered her own parents and then her body became hers again she cried. She was the reason they were dead she killed them she destroyed them she was broken.

She snapped and the curse took over her soul and her body she went on a kill rampage. When she fought off the curse she had already killed 1000 people and she regretted it so she locked herself away.

* * *

Crystal's eyes flew open and she is sweating and breathing heavily. Tears fell slightly from her eyes. Then, she realized that Kat was not here she didn't sense her. Crystal got up and hoped that Kat was okay. If she wasn't back in her usual two weeks, she would go looking for Kat. Crystal wiped her tears and her eyes went completely emotionless she stayed in her room mostly during the rest of the day but she also went into Kat's room to keep it clean like she always did when Kat was away since Kat like her room to be clean.

"Crystal? What are you doing in Kat's room?" Blake asked from behind Crystal when she finished cleaning.

"I'm cleaning Kat's room for when she gets back." Crystal replied.

One of Blake's ears twitched, reminding Crystal of Kat when the lion faunus was curious.

"Where is she?" Blake asked.

Crystal fidgeted, she wanted to tell Blake the truth, about Kat being in the White Fang. But she had promised to Kat long ago never to tell _anyone_.

"_I'm in the White Fang to protect you, Crystal. You can't come along, it's dangerous and scary. But most importantly, you must _never _tell anyone about my loyalty."_ Kat's words rang in her ears.

"She wanted to get a lay of the land. She's out scouting." Crystal finally lied.

Blake seemed satisfied, and left the room.

* * *

A/N (Firecat): Wow… 4K words. I… um… I _know_ we said that we'd end it at Crystal deciding to clean Kat's room. But _I really_ wanted to add that little scene with Blake, on a whim.

Now, the _real _reason I added this note. As you've all read the chapter, you'll notice that there are strange things with using past and present tenses.

What Firecat (I) write, is in past tense. What A.C. Crystal writes, is in present tense. Yes, it is confusing, but I (the editor) am too lazy and tired after editing practically two-thirds of the entire chapter of A.C. Crystal's writing errors that you should cut me some slack. (No offense Crystal, I still love collaborating with you and wouldn't trade it for the world).

Crystal writes a vast majority of the story, but I edit Kat's parts to fit her character more - along with editing practically everything A.C. Crystal writes.

Please don't criticize the contrasting writing styles, A.C. Crystal and I try our hardest to make the story work. -Firecat

"Firecat is an amazing person, Great editor and i'm sorry that you have to do all this editing. In The account of the different writing styles i feel like that is one of the things that makes this interesting seeing these to different styles work to create this beautiful peace.I hope you enjoyed the first chapter". -A.C. Crystal

(I have not edited A.C. Crystal's note in any way. That was her own writing, completely unadulterated by me in any way. We do our best. -Firecat21870)

Finally, once again, if you enjoyed the story, _please_ consider supporting our work by dropping a review, favoriting and following the story. Thank you.

(sorry This has taken so long to post I have been busy lately still am but I am trying to post more now that I have a little more time~A. )


End file.
